Preguntas sin respuesta y héroes
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si son los monstruos los que provocan la guerra o si es la guerra la que genera los monstruos? Will nunca había cavilado semejante pregunta por más tiempo del necesario. Nunca, hasta que la Gran Guerra lo alcanzó a él. AU Solangelo ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


**Bueno, para aquellas hermosas personas que me siguen en Facebook y ya sabían que iba a publicar esto primero que nada, quiero extenderles una disculpa. Sé que había prometido que esto estaría aquí desde hace más de una semana, pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? La escuela me mantiene tremendamente ocupada. Acabo de empezar la preparatoria, y definitivamente tengo poco tiempo para mis escritos. Así y todo, prometo encontrar un equilibrio y pasarme más por aquí tan pronto pueda.**

 **Como sea, el 23 de agosto fue el cumpleaños de una personita muy, muy especial. Estoy hablando de mi hermana, Laura a quien dedico esta historia. Se me hace una locura pensar que "Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta" (su regalo del año pasado) ya tiene un año de publicada... esto es una locura y, claramente, nada de esto sería posible sin todo su apoyo así que... ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer, pues creo que ya me he retrasado lo suficiente. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **PD: advierto desde ahora, consíganse una caja de pañuelos y un mapa de Italia. No voy a repetirlo. Después no digan que no les advertí.**

 **Casi lo olvido, esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"*. Por supuesto, lo único que me pertenece son sus lágrimas del final, por las cuales, les digo desde ahora, me arrepiento. De verdad espero que no me odien demasiado a partir de ahora...**

* * *

 ** _Preguntas sin respuesta y héroes_**

* * *

«Guerra» era una palabra espantosa. Sencillamente no había nadie que opinara lo contrario. Y era mucho peor verla que imaginarla.

«¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si son los monstruos los que provocan la guerra o si es la guerra la que genera los monstruos?», eso es lo que su padre, Apolo, médico de guerra igual que él, decía.

Will nunca había cavilado semejante pregunta por más tiempo del necesario, porque Apolo siempre se mostraba reacio a responder cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su participación en la Gran Guerra de 1918 más allá de esa abstracción que murmuraba entre dientes.

Cierto era, también, que Will no quería escuchar algo así, no del todo. Por supuesto que sabía que su padre había servido en la Gran Guerra; por supuesto que sabía que Apolo aún se culpaba por los cientos de soldados que había visto morir sin poder hacer más que ignorar sus gritos de agonía.

Por supuesto que sabía que ni un siglo con todas sus noches sería capaz de hacer que su padre olvidara lo que había visto.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuvieron ese añorado siglo de paz para recoger los pedazos rotos de un mundo calcinado.

Tuvieron apenas veintiún años para retomar sus vidas, para reconstruir o iniciar familias y para intentar borrar sus memorias antes de que en 1939 estallara una Segunda Gran Guerra, ésta mucho más catastrófica que la primera.

―*―*―

Para ser honesto, Will nunca había pensado que en algún momento debería marchar a la guerra. Cuando había escogido la carrera de medicina lo había hecho meramente para ayudar a otros como su padre, que había fallecido hacía poco.

Tenía veinte años* y apenas era un estudiante, pero aprendía rápido y la sangre derramada no lo paralizaba más que en sus propias pesadillas. Corría el año 1943 cuando fue mandado a Italia, más específicamente, a Sicilia, siguiendo al ejército de los Aliados.

Sinceramente, Will odiaba el tener que amputar miembros e intentar hacer algo cuando sólo estaba a algunos metros del campo de batalla; odiaba la impotencia de saber que ni de cerca podría salvar a todos los heridos, algunos apenas mayores que él.

No soportaba el hecho de que ahora la misma pregunta que le había formulado su padre durante tanto tiempo lo atormentaba a él también.

―*―*―

Lo conoció en Salerno, y ni siquiera fue como un paciente, sino como una leyenda.

Will tenía poco tiempo para charlar con los otros combatientes, quizás porque no quería encariñarse con alguien a quien podría ser que al día siguiente tuviera que operar, aunque el joven se obligara a creer que era porque siempre estaba demasiado cansado y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para dormir e intentar reponer fuerzas.

Independientemente, sus compatriotas hablaban de un chico que no formaba parte de su batallón, pero que combatía con ellos. Nadie sabía quién era y desaparecía nada más caer la noche, aunque en varias ocasiones se había encargado de misiones que eran no sólo peligrosas, sino casi suicidas, saliendo el joven bien librado y sólo con algunos rasguños.

Habían comenzado a llamarlo el "Rey de los Fantasmas", no sólo por su destreza en el campo de batalla, sino porque el muchacho verdaderamente se asemejaba a un espectro, lo que se sumaba al hecho de que nadie lo reconocía ni tenía idea de su nombre. Además, el color aceitunado de su piel hacía pensar más en un italiano que en un inglés, lo que contribuía a rodearlo de misterio.

Aunado a ello, siempre que alguien intentaba acercársele él simplemente se marchaba, y su conocimiento del terreno le daba ventaja en su huida. El hecho de que no entendía el inglés o fingía no hacerlo apoyaba la teoría de que su supuesta nacionalidad era italiana, aunque no explicaba cómo era que siempre aparecía en momentos neurálgicos de la batalla y después desaparecía sin que nadie lo notara; tampoco ofrecía una respuesta con respecto a por qué atacaba a sus presuntos compatriotas.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Will su opinión, él habría dicho que ese misterioso muchacho no era sino uno de los monstruos de guerra de los que hablaba su padre.

―*―*―

O al menos hubiera sido así, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con ese joven inconsciente que sus compañeros identificaron como el Rey de los Fantasmas.

Sabían que no pertenecía al batallón, dijeron, pero eso no quería decir que no los hubiera ayudado en ocasiones anteriores, por lo que al menos ellos creían que merecía su ayuda independientemente de su hipotética nacionalidad ahora que había sido herido con una bala que provenía nada menos que de las fuerzas del Eje.

Sinceramente, a Will no podría haberle importado menos quién fuera su paciente o dónde hubiera nacido. Cuando operaba, no veía rostros, mucho menos banderas; veía personas, almas, hijos y hermanos. Familias.

Cuando operaba sólo pensaba en salvar una vida.

Le habían disparado en la pierna derecha, arriba de la rodilla y el joven que había quedado inconsciente debido al dolor que le había producido.

Afortunadamente, no era una herida tan grave, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera exenta de la posibilidad de infectarse y poner a Will en la obligación de amputar la pierna del muchacho al completo ahora que había detenido la hemorragia y extraído la bala.

El sitio en el que trabajaba, cierto era, no se parecía en nada a lo que a Will le hubiera gustado. Para ser honesto, los pacientes muchas veces no morían debido a las heridas que habían recibido en la batalla, sino a las infecciones en ellas ocasionadas por las antihigiénicas condiciones de las trincheras.

―*―*―

El destino trabajaba en formas extrañas, eso era un hecho. El destino, como regla general y desde 1939 no estaba del lado de nadie, sino que iba, favorecía a los Aliados y un par de días después permitía que las fuerzas del Eje los vencieran.

Todo era un juego, en cierta forma, y muchos de los jugadores estaban exhaustos. Llevaban las de perder, al fin y al cabo. Era difícil recordar la razón por la que se suponía estaban peleando cuando, día tras día, conocidos y amigos, familiares y compatriotas caían muertos o heridos ante sus ojos.

Era difícil creer que tan pronto tomaran Nápoles y Cassino y Roma todo estaría bien. Sobre todo, ya se había vuelto algo impensable el cálido recibimiento del hogar para los ingleses que habían visto en primera persona a las calles de Londres desplomarse ante la caída de incontables bombas*.

Will Solace no era la excepción. Se había resignado a no dormir más de cuatro horas diarias y a casi no probar bocado, no tanto porque el alimento faltara ―aunque también era así―, sino porque llegados a ese punto el pútrido olor de la pólvora, el hedor de los cadáveres ―de demasiados muertos como para moverlos a todos a tiempo de evitar que los restantes pacientes se infectaran y corrieran su misma suerte― y el incesante número de heridos y moribundos que esperaban de él su sanación habían empezado a marearlo, haciendo que su estómago se revolviera. Era un desperdicio consumir alimentos ―ya de por sí escasos― sólo para vomitarlos luego.

―*―*―

El Rey de los Fantasmas era una excepción; una excepción en más de una manera.

Cuando Will se acercaba para cambiarle el vendaje u ofrecerle la mísera cantidad de alimento con la que se suponía nutriera a su cuerpo, él no lo miraba con adoración o incertidumbre. No tomaba la mano de Will entre las suyas y le suplicaba que lo salvara. No listaba a sus hijos o a sus hermanos. No le pedía en nombre de su familia que no lo dejara morir.

Oh, no, el Rey de los Fantasmas no había nada de eso. Más aún, el joven casi parecía incomodado con su presencia y no tocaba su comida sino hasta que Will se había marchado para ocuparse de los otros pacientes,

Con toda honestidad, Will casi agradecía la indiferencia con la cual el muchacho lo trataba. No le pedía nada, no lo miraba con súplica y tampoco le hacía sentir cosas que eran un obstáculo cuando se trataba de hacer su trabajo.

El joven médico no soportaba esa muda petición de ayuda en los ojos de los heridos, no cuando sabía que tenían apenas algunos días para vivir. No soportaba escucharlos hablar de sus esposas e hijos, no cuando hacía meses que no recibía una carta de su madre, Naomi, quien había permanecido en Londres al dirigirse él a la guerra.

El Rey de los Fantasmas no hacía nada de eso. Tenía los ojos hundidos por la espera, casi no dormía, y si lo hacía despertaba al poco tiempo, permanecía despierto por un par de horas y luego volvía a caer en las garras de un sueño intranquilo.

El Rey de los Fantasmas no le pedía que lo salvara; en ocasiones incluso había rechazado su ayuda cuando se suponía que Will cambiara su vendaje o se encargara de ofrecerle algún calmante para el dolor, y aunque era un pensamiento terrible porque ese muchacho parecía incluso más joven que el propio Will, aunque era desgarrador y algo dentro del médico definitivamente se estremecía ante la posibilidad de que a ese chico en realidad no le importara si vivía o moría, lo cierto es que Will le agradecía eso, de corazón le agradecía a ese desconocido que no intentara metérsele por los ojos, agradecía que esos orbes oscuros y hundidos no fueran a perseguirlo en sueños si no conseguía salvarlo.

―*―*―

Quizás fue por eso que el Rey de los Fantasmas dejó de ser un simple paciente y comenzó a atraer la atención de Will. Quizás fue por eso que Will comenzó a pensar en el tiempo diario ―esos diez o quince minutos si tenía la suficiente suerte― que le dedicaba a ese singular paciente con algo que casi parecía alivio.

―*―*―

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? .inquirió Will al cabo de dos semanas de silenciosos encuentros con el extraño chico. Ante el mutismo de su interlocutor decidió intentar una segunda vez con su pobrísimo italiano―. _Nome_ *?

―Entendí la primera vez, ¿sabes? ―lo acuso el Rey de los Fantasmas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin mostrar la más mínima señal de que se giraría para encargar a Will.

―Entonces hablas inglés ―asumió el médico en voz alta, palabras que forzaron al moreno a asentir.

―Viví dos años en Estados Unidos ―aceptó él, sus ojos aún desviados hacia su lado derecho, sin muestras de que voltearían a Will en algún momento próximo.

―Entonces por qué… ¿por qué nunca respondiste a ninguna de las preguntas de los otros soldados? ¿Por qué no intentaste decirnos―?

―No tengo nada que decirles ―lo cortó el Rey de los Fantasmas, dando la conversación por terminada.

Con un suspiro, Will asintió. Este era sólo otro paciente, después de todo, y no podía ―o no debía encariñarse con él. No cuando aún podía coger una infección y morir, no cuando aunque sobreviviera a la herida en su pierna tan pronto pudiera hacerlo ese joven, carente aún de nombre por decisión propia, volvería al campo de batalla.

En un ademán derrotado que el Rey de los Fantasmas no notó por seguir ignorándolo, Will recogió los trastes sucios de su comida y se alejó de la camilla. Él no se dignó ni siquiera a dirigirle la mirada.

―*―*―

―Nunca me respondiste ―apuntó Will algunos días más tarde, ocupado en cambiar el vendaje de su paciente.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―exigió el Rey de los Fantasmas.

―Tu nombre ―respondió―. Yo soy William Solace, pero eso ya lo sabes. Yo, mientras tanto tengo a un paciente misterioso del que no sé nada más allá de que la herida en su pierna mide-

―No tenían por qué tomarme como paciente ―apuntó el joven con indiferencia.

―¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que-

―No soy de su escuadrón ni siquiera pertenezco a los Aliados. No tenían que hacerlo. Yo no se los pedí.

―Aun así… quiero decir, independientemente de cómo hayas llegado aquí… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Nicholas ―se rindió el muchacho tras un par de minutos de silencio que Will había interpretado como su decisión final de permanecer callado―. Nicholas di Angelo.

―¿Di Angelo? Entonces realmente eres italiano después de todo… ―dedujo Will lentamente, ante lo cual el chico se enderezó de inmediato en su camilla, sus ojos oscuros brillando con un reto.

―¿Qué si fuera así, Solace? ―exigió, y a pesar de que aún no podía tenerse en pie Will estuvo tentado a retroceder.

―Entonces tendrás que soportar el terrible acento con el que pronunciaré tu nombre, Nico ―tartamudeó, asegurando el vendaje y levantándose, respuesta que a todas luces tomó a su interlocutor por sorpresa, haciendo que es aire amenazador de segundos antes se disolviera para convertirse en cautela.

―¿Qué? ―acertó a mascullar Nico, sus orbes obsidiana aún brillando como dagas afiladas.

―Escucha, lo entiendo, eres de Italia y quizás toda regla bélica implica que yo debería negarte atención médica porque perteneces al enemigo, pero tú combatías de nuestro lado cuando te hirieron, así que al demonio con todas las reglas, ¿de acuerdo? ―lo bombardeó el inglés―. Yo... no les diré a los otros, si es eso lo que te preocupa. De cualquier forma, tal vez prefieran seguirte llamando el Rey de los Fantasmas.

―¿Por qué harías eso? ―inquirió el pelinegro.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Ocultar a un desertor de su propio país y arriesgarte a que te acusen de traición si alguien descubre que tú estabas al tanto de mi procedencia ―explicó Nico. Will simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Discreción médica ―supuso―. Voto de silencio. No sé cómo funcionen las cosas aquí, pero yo desempeño mi trabajo con honra. Sin embargo, Nico ―recomenzó tras una pequeña pausa―, ¿por qué peleas en contra de Italia?

Ante sus palabras, el joven no hizo sino apretar la mandíbula aún más, esa obstinada expresión más firme que nunca en su rostro.

―Eso no te incumbe ―ladró en un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo. Levantándose ahora que había terminado de vendar a Nico, Will sólo acertó a lanzarle una última mirada teñida de tristeza al joven antes de decidir con un suspiro que lo mejor sería marcharse.

―*―*―

No era que Will no sintiera curiosidad acerca del por qué alguien como ese chico se había vuelto contra su propio país, pero lo que había dicho era cierto. Su trabajo era lo principal; la salud y tranquilidad, tanto física como mental de sus pacientes, eso era lo que él tenía en mente. El hecho de que Nico le hubiera vuelto la espalda a uno de los países que, al final de cuentas eran los causantes de esa guerra no hacía al joven menos merecedor de sus cuidados.

Era simple: a Will no le interesaba ahora el pasado de Nico más de lo que le había importado tres semanas antes el nombre del joven a quien tenía que sacarle una bala de la pierna derecha. Era así de sencillo.

―*―*―

Esa indiferencia a pedido ―a pedido de Nico, claro estaba―, se tornó preocupación contados días después, mientras Will se preparaba para su guardia nocturna, actividad que fue interrumpida por uno de los enfermos que se quejaba entre sueños.

A sabiendas de que con toda probabilidad se trataba de algo que él no podría remediar ―ya fuera por falta de calmantes o meramente porque algunas veces, con toda sinceridad, no se podía hacer nada―, Will buscó con la mirada al compañero que necesitaba su ayuda, decidido a hacer lo que pudiera para mejorar la situación, incluso si eso significara darse cuenta de que a esas alturas quizás lo correcto fuera dejar que una bomba les cayera encima a todos ellos y el dolor se consumiera en llamas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando pasó cerca de la camilla del joven italiano y se dio cuenta de que era él quien parecía tener problemas.

Conteniendo un sonido de sorpresa, Will se aproximó a la camilla, reflexionando sobre sus siguientes acciones.

Will era impulsivo, lo reconocía, pero su padre tenía razón y la guerra le había dado demasiado en qué pensar como para que continuara actuando sin recapacitar nada.

Quizás debió haberlo dejado estar, quizás debió haber recordado las palabras de Nico y recordarse a sí mismo que lo que fuera que perturbaba el sueño del joven italiano no era de su competencia.

Las cosas sin duda alguna habrían sido más fáciles así.

Sin embargo, mientras veía al joven girarse con violencia entre los harapos que querían tomar el nombre de sábanas algo se estremeció dentro de Will, dentro de él, médico de emergencia al frente en plena guerra; dentro de él, que había visto personas apenas mayores que él yacer sin vida o aferrándose a ella con la desesperación que la negación trae consigo; dentro de él, que había efectuado tantas amputaciones durante los últimos seis meses que ni siquiera podía contarlos con todos los dedos que tenía en su cuerpo; algo dentro de él se estremeció y le impidió darse la vuelta y fingir que no sucedía nada.

Con un profundo suspiro para testificar que sabía que esta era una mala decisión pero que iba a hacerlo de igual forma, Will se acercó más a la camilla que ocupaba Nico y colocó una gentil mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre él con la esperanza de que ese gesto consiguiera arrancar al muchacho de lo que lo estaba molestando.

Naturalmente, sus acciones no cumplieron con su cometido, y Will se vio forzado a sacudir a Nico con algo de fuerza antes de conseguir que el pelinegro abriera los ojos.

―¡Bianca! Bianca, Bianca… ―murmuró el joven mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, sus orbes azabache tomándose algo de tiempo para reconocer al improvisado hospital en el que se encontraba antes de finalmente posarse sobre Will como si su rostro no le sonara de nada.

Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, notó el médico, y parecía dispuesto a saltar de la cama y atacar a alguien, la herida en su pierna olvidada.

―Nico ―lo llamó Will sin saber qué se suponía que hiciera. Como médico, había visto muchas cosas; sin embargo, en el departamento de soldado no tenía idea de lo que sus compañeros combatientes habían visto, lo que se volvía una realidad aún más cruda en el caso de Nico.

―Bianca… Bianca no… no está ―murmuró el joven, ese leve brillo nacido del deseo de venganza en sus ojos desapareciendo hasta que no quedó trazo de él mientras Nico apoyaba la cabeza cansinamente en su almohada de nueva cuenta.

―¿Bianca? ―inquirió Will con gentileza, aunque sin esperar una respuesta en realidad, tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

―Yo… mi hermana. Ella… se fue ―respondió Nico con un hilo de voz. Sus palabras, sin enojo o la desconfianza para adulterarlas aparecían ahora teñidas de dolor. Will hizo una mueca.

―¿Quieres decir que…?

―Está muerta ―lo cortó Nico con un deje de violencia―. Se suponía que escaparíamos. Nos iríamos a Estados Unidos. Mi padre tenía contactos. Antes de Pearl Harbor quiero decir, pero entonces… Entonces Estados Unidos entró a la guerra también y… luego vinieron los soldados y… querían llevarme. "Defender el país", decían. Defenderlo, como si no hubiera sido la estupidez de Mussolini lo que nos está hundiendo. Mi madre se negó a entregarme y ellos… la asesinaron, tomaron una pistola y le dispararon como si no fuera nada*.

―Nico… ―intentó detenerlo Will, pero ahora que había comenzado a hablar no quería detenerse. El joven italiano ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la interrupción.

―Bianca y yo escapamos ―continuó―. Escapamos pero… vivíamos en Venecia. Cruzamos Italia. Debíamos salir de aquí, salir de Europa, pero… llegamos hasta Campobasso… Nos descubrieron. Ella… me dijo que corriera y ella… le dispararon. Me salvó. Pero está muera. Murió por salvarme y ahora que me han disparado nunca podré vengar su muerte.

Con violentas inhalaciones de aire, Nico se había interrumpido, esta vez, aparentemente, para no volver a hablar.

Así que era eso, pensó Will con pesadez. Esa era la razón por la cual el Rey de los Fantasmas estaba en contra de Italia, porque le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía. Qué sorpresa, qué ironía tan cruel que le pidieran a un niño que diera su vida por un montón de tierra y sin embargo no dudaran en arrebatarle lo único verdaderamente valioso: una familia, un hogar, el sentirse protegido.

Y qué sátira la de desear que ahora que habían dejado a ese niño solo con su rabia él aún querría defender al país que se lo había arrebatado todo.

No era una sorpresa, entonces, que a Nico tener esa nacionalidad le diera tanto como no tenerla.

―Nico, yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho ―aseguró, extendiendo su mano derecha para tratar de alcanzar el hombro del chico.

Lo que probablemente fue una decisión errónea, entendió Will tan pronto Nico levantó la vista, sus ojos encendidos de rabia nuevamente.

―¡No te atrevas! ―ladró el italiano, apretando la mandíbula―. No lo digas. No lo sientes. _Yo_ lo siento. Tú sólo piensas que soy patético y debes decir algo para fingir que no es así.

―Nico, eso no es…

―¡Claro que sí! No digas nada. Sólo…. Lárgate. Lárgate de aquí antes de que sea yo el que se vaya.

―Nico… ―trató el médico una vez más, pero el joven ya había girado el rostro de nueva cuenta para ignorarlo y no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de opinión en lo que quedaba de noche―. Como quieras―prometió, disponiéndose a levantarse y dejar al muchacho solo, aunque al final esa impulsividad suya lo obligó a inclinarse y revolver el cabello de Nico en algo que era mitad una muestra de afecto y mitad con la intención de recordarle que ya no estaba frente al cuerpo inconsciente y desangrado de su hermana.

―*―*―

Sinceramente, Will no lo hubiera adivinado, pero por lo que parecía resultaba ser que el hecho de que Nico le respondiera y hablara, aunque fuera con monosílabos era todo un milagro, ya que a los restantes médicos y enfermos continuaba ignorándolos en redondo, lo cual reforzaba la idea de que el misterioso joven no conocía una palabra en inglés.

Sintiendo su corazón atarse en nudos ante el pequeño pero significativo despliegue de confianza, y ahora con mayor razón que nunca, selló sus labios y se zafó del tema del Rey de los Fantasmas escudándose en el hecho de que había muchos otros pacientes que necesitaban su atención y no tenía tiempo para charlas.

―*―*―

Fue tan gradual, tan pequeño, que ninguno de los dos lo notó.

No era ni siquiera algo fácil de notar, aunque después ―mucho, mucho después―, Will se preguntaría cómo era posible pasar algo así por alto.

Empezó cuando Will, animado con el hecho de que Nico parecía confiar en él lo suficiente como para al menos responder a sus preguntas, decidió que no era mala idea intentar tener una verdadera conversación con él.

Will no mencionaba nunca la guerra. Halaba del clima, de la música que le gustaba, de ese poema de Oscar Wilde* que había leído, del _Big Ben_ * de vuelta en Londres, del hecho de que despreciaba tremendamente el color rosa pastel.

Al principio, Nico lo ignoraba y le recordaba incesantemente que estaban en plena guerra y que esas estupideces eran nimiedades y fruslerías, pero la tranquilizadora presencia de Will y su cómica manera de encogerse de hombros al final pudieron con él, hasta que él también estaba hablando, diciendo que disfrutaba de _La Traviata_ cada vez que la escuchaba, jurando que los ravioles* eran la mejor comida en el mundo y reprendiendo a Will por jactarse de sus conocimientos en literatura cuando confesó que no había leído a Víctor Hugo*.

Fue una sorpresa, para ambos, cuando pronto no hablaban sólo de la pintura o de la música, sino de su vida antes de la guerra, de la madre que de hecho le había comprado ese libro de poemas de Wilde y que se ganaba la vida representando a la Ofelia y a la Julieta de Shakespeare en los teatros londinenses; de la familia que de hecho lo había llevado a ver La Traviata por primera vez o del hecho de que Maria y Hades solían cantar de memoria _Un di felice etérea_ * y _Prendi quest e l'imagine_ * mientras cocinaban, meramente porque disfrutaban del pensamiento de que el verdadero amor sólo podía ser medido por el sacrificio.

―*―*―

Decían que en tiempos de guerra era más fácil amar, más sencillo olvidar los pequeños rencores ahora que una verdadera nube de tormenta se cernía sobre las cabezas de todos.

Decían que al borde de la muerte hasta la más avara se volvía cariñosa, y para continuar con los ejemplos, bastaba el Ebenezer Scrooge de Charles Dickens.

Will sólo había conocido a Nico por tres meses poco más o menos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo apreciaba, y no sólo como a un paciente o a un amigo. Tampoco era lástima lo que sentía.

Simplemente…. Era algo distinto, algo… inexplicable. Era la frustrante necesidad de proteger a alguien, a alguien que técnicamente era un desconocido pero que no se sentía como uno. Era un deseo casi estúpido de tan abrumador de tomar a ese chico, hacerle olvidar lo que había visto y lo que había vivido, embarcarlo en el navío más rápido que encontrara y alejarlo lo más posible de ese sitio. Llevarlo lejos; ni siquiera Estados Unidos, ni siquiera a México, ni siquiera sabía a dónde, pero sí que sería muy, muy lejos. A donde estuviera a salvo.

Una parte de Will ―la parte que aún quería ser responsable y no un impulsivo estúpido― sencillamente deseaba poder convencerse de que quería hacer lo mismo con todos sus otros pacientes, aunque sabía bien que no era así.

Esa etapa de negación llegó a su final cuando, tan pronto como Nico pudo movilizarse con ayuda de muletas, el joven se ofreció a ayudar con los otros pacientes, a doblar vendas, a contar pastillas, a lo que fuera de una manera solícita que sólo tenía cuando era el turno de Will de encargarse de todas esas cosas.

Quién sabía, supuso Will, quizás cada quien intentaba mejorar al mundo a su propia manera, conforme a lo que cada quien sabía hacer.

―*―*―

Por supuesto, Will era dolorosamente consciente de que él, él y toda la morfina y sus conocimientos médicos serían inútiles cuando se tratara de proteger a Nico o a cualquiera de sus otros pacientes, por más que lo quisiera o intentara.

Por todos los diablos, nadie estaba a salvo, ni siquiera él se encontraba seguro de que vería al sol alzarse a la mañana siguiente.

Todos sabían, cuando se trataba de objetivos bélicos, que una de las tácticas más sucias en la guerra era atacar primero a los médicos, ya que uno sólo podía salvar a muchos potenciales enemigos. No había un día en el que Will no recordara eso nada más levantarse y que lo tuviera como último pensamiento antes de acostarse.

Él, con toda su morfina y buenos deseos podía intentar detener o ralentizar la muerte de alguien, pero no podía proteger a nadie ―mucho menos a él mismo o a lo que fuera que le resultara importante―, ni de las balas ni de las heridas ni de la muerte.

Tampoco podía detener la guerra, realidad de la que se volvió abrumadoramente consciente cuando el anuncio de que las tropas de los Aliados se dirigirían hacia Nápoles alcanzó a su escuadrón.

Nico, que hacía cosa de dos semanas había comenzado a caminar sin multas no dudó en declamarse lo suficientemente sano como para unirse a la campaña.

Sinceramente, a las personas a cargo no les importaba. Necesitaban de tantas personas como fiera posible, y el Rey de los Fantasmas, aunque cojeara un poco, sabía disparaR un arma.

De haberse tratado de alguien más, a Will no le habría molestado tampoco, pero este era Nico di Angelo de quien hablaban, el joven que ya había sido herido una vez, no sólo peleando en una guerra que no era la suya, sino defendiendo su país de las personas que querían llevarlo a la ruina escudados tras la bandera del progreso.

Estaban hablando de un muchacho a quien no le importaba arriesgarse a otra herida, por fatal que fuera meramente porque lo único que tenía que perder era una vida que no quería vivir.

―No vas a ir a Nápoles ―le informó Will tan pronto escuchó la noticia de los planes del italiano―. Te prohíbo que hagas semejante estupidez.

―No necesito tu permiso ―apuntó el joven escuetamente.

―Claro que sí. Soy tu médico ―refutó el rubio―. Y tú no vas a ir a Nápoles. Te lo prohíbo. Órdenes del doctor.

―¿El doctor? Solace, eres un médico de emergencia. Ni siquiera has terminado la carrera. No tienes la especialización pediátrica que te gustaría tener por esta estúpida guerra ―acusó Nico y, por un momento, Will verdaderamente se arrepintió de haber confiado tanto en ese joven que ahora probaba que ese conocimiento tenía el peso de un arma―. No necesito de tu permiso para nada.

―¡Nico, acabas de ser herido, por todos los…!

―No, Solace ―lo cortó―. Mírame, ya estoy bien, puedo andar y puedo moverme. Puedo disparar un arma. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

―Por supuesto que no, si quieres que tu pierna sane…

―No quiero que mi pierna sane. Ni siquiera aspiro a que la siguiente bala que reciba no sea mortal―apuntó Nico con una desesperación que se transformaba en rabia y luego volvía a convertirse en dolor mientras echaba la cabeza hacia tras, riendo en algo que terminó siendo casi un sollozo―. Sólo quiero que se termine esta guerra. Necesito que se termine.

―Nico… ―susurró Will, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven. Por una vez, Nico no intentó apartarse.

―Quiero ver muerto a Mussolini ―dejó salir en un hilo de voz que se quebró hacia el final―. Quiero matarlo yo mismo. Sé que muchos italianos desean eso. Media Italia, pero… lo que él le hizo a mi hermana…

―Ven acá ―susurró Will mientras extendía los brazos para rodear los delgados hombros de Nico. El Rey de los Fantasmas, sorprendentemente, lo dejó hacer, demasiado cansado como para alejarse del cálido contacto.

―Voy a ir a Nápoles de todas formas ―masculló Nico con pesadez después de un rato en el que lo único audible fueron sus respiraciones casi emparejadas.

―Lo sé ―asintió Will en voz baja mientras soltaba al italiano. No podía quitárselo, pensó, no podía negarle a ese chico la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, ni siquiera cuando fuera por su propio bien; no cuando cualquier otra cosa ya le había sido arrebatada.

Pero podía recordarlo, podía rezar diariamente a todos los personajes divinos de los que había oído hablar alguna vez por que Nico sobreviviera, por que lograra terminar con la guerra, incluso si dejarlo ir en ese momento significaba no volver a verlo nunca más para comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba bien.

Lo miró durante un momento más, a esos profundos ojos que parecían negros pero que en realidad poseían una tonalidad oscura de café; quizás era sólo el velo de toda la oscuridad que había visto a últimas fechas lo que hacía que unos orbes que en realidad eran chocolate se volvieran azabache, aunque esa opacidad no los volvía menos hermosos.

No lo planeó. Por todos los dioses, no podía ni siquiera pensar correctamente, ¿cómo siquiera podría haber…?

Pero lo cierto es que no importaba demasiado. Y, con sorpresa notó que quizás nunca había importado.

Había querido inclinarse y depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de Nico, como una promesa, en señal de protección, pero entonces un ente extraño, fuerte y quizás no del todo equivocado lo poseyó y en lugar de posar sus labios apenas por debajo del largo fleco de Nico, Will se desvió y lo hizo sobre los labios del otro joven, dándose cuenta de su error apenas segundos después para separarse del italiano precipitadamente.

―Nico, yo…

―¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer? ―lo acusó Nico, cortando de tajo cualquier palabra con la que Will hubiera podido excusar su comportamiento tan pronto se hubieron alejado con torpeza.

Sólo más tarde se daría cuenta de que lo que teñía la voz de Nico en ese momento no era ni rabia ni odio, sino sorpresa.

―Nico, yo…

―Tengo… tengo que irme ―consiguió articular el pelinegro, sin poder despegar sus orbes del suelo antes de salir precipitadamente de la tienda de campaña que hacía las veces de enfermería.

El batallón de Nápoles se marcharía esa misma tarde. Ninguno de los dos pareció recordar que las posibilidades apuntaban a que esa sería la última vez que se vieran y por lo tanto ninguno de los dos consiguió juntar el valor para despedirse del otro, Will demasiado preocupado con el mero pensamiento de que había ofendido a Nico de tal forma que él no tendría ganas de verlo siquiera, y Nico obligándose a sí mismo a no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y a concentrarse en su único trabajo: terminar con la guerra.

―*―*―

Pasaron muchos y muy exhaustivos meses antes de que Will volviera a tener noticias del Rey de los Fantasmas.

Fue una carta, carta que a Will le tomó casi tres semanas escribir. No sabía qué decir. Para ser honesto no estaba seguro de que la carta, una vez escrita, llegaría a su destinatario siquiera o de que, de llegarle, Nico querría leer sus palabras en primer lugar.

Pero debía decírselo. Debía disculparse, saber siquiera que se encontraba bien; eso si Nico encontraba dentro de sí las ganas de responderle el mensaje. Al menos debía intentarlo.

No se atrevió a escribir mucho, sólo lo necesario, es decir, una larga carta en la que pedía perdón encarecidamente de su estúpido actuar y le rogaba, le suplicaba, aunque nadie debía saber eso, que respondiera la carta, aunque fuera sólo para decirle que lo odiaba y no quería saber nada más de él.

Cuando envió la carta, con el corazón en un puño, Will le suplicó a todas las entidades divinas que conocía que hicieran nacer en Nico el deseo de responderle.

―*―*―

Para ser muy honesto, ni siquiera todo el optimismo de Will Solace le permitía confiar en que esa frágil hoja de papel alcanzara a su destinatario, pero ese pensamiento, esa tambaleante añoranza lo hacía forzarse a vivir un día más, y luego otro, y otro y otro.

No podía morir. No mientras existiera la mínima posibilidad de que Nico le respondiera. Y, mientras seguía vivo, siempre podía salvar una o dos vidas para pasar el tiempo.

―*―*―

El hecho de que no podía esperar que Nico le respondiera no quería decir que no hubiera esperado esa contestación, y es por eso que cuando tres meses después de haber enviado esa carta le entregaron un sobre con el nombre de Nico di Angelo escrito como remitente en esa inclinada caligrafía que Will conocía de cuando el italiano marcaba medicamentos en la enfermería, el joven inglés casi no se lo pudo creer, aunque enmascaró sus sorpresa diciendo que no había esperado que Nico se recuperara tan bien de su operación cuando sus compañeros lo cuestionaron al respecto.

La carta, a decir verdad, no era larga en exceso ni comunicaba mucho, pero contenía una promesa y la garantía no sólo de que Nico no estaba enfadado con él, sino el delineado añoro de que lo sucedido ese último día a su partida se repitiera, aunque esta vez sin la presión de no entender lo que estaba pasando.

―*―*―

Ese fue el comienzo de su correspondencia. Lo cierto es que no siempre la espera de la siguiente carta era tan larga, a veces tomaba sólo un par de meses, en ocasiones hasta cuatro en alcanzar a sus respectivos dueños, pero el mero hecho de tener algo que esperar era una razón para permanecer vivos, para que ambos lo hicieran.

Con el tiempo, con paciencia, después de muchas cartas escritas a intervalos de uno o dos días, ambos se dieron cuenta de que, con toda sinceridad, la guerra, sus naciones, todo, todo absolutamente daba lo mismo, porque lo único que realmente querían era que todo terminara para que pudieran estar juntos sin que las estúpidas banderas los separaran, así fuera marcando medicamentos en la enfermería de la Conchinchina.

Todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien, pensaba ahora Will diariamente antes de acostarse y tan pronto se levantaba. La guerra acabaría y todo estaría bien. Sencillamente no había otra opción posible.

―*―*―

Fue después de que avanzaran de Nápoles, después de que alcanzaran Cassino.

Los primeros tres meses estuvieron bien; su comunicación se mantuvo tan frecuente como había sido hasta entonces.

Ese contacto se interrumpió el día 15 de mayo de 1945. La última carta que Will recibió estaba fechada de ese día.

Will no había sentido nada extraño; no, el cielo no se oscureció el día que recibió ese mensaje, quizás porque los disparos y la pólvora ya se habían encargado de levantar nubarrones hacia el Urano.

El joven médico, para ser muy honesto, no se preocupó cuando pasaron varios días de haber recibido él esa carta y no llegó nada más. Era normal. Había escuchado que las batallas en Montecassino estaban volviéndose cada vez más y más peligrosas.

Además, había una guerra ahí afuera, y Nico peleaba valientemente; no podía esperar que después de haber pasado todo el día combatiendo el joven italiano volviera a las trincheras con la suficiente energía como para escribirle diariamente una carta.

Por supuesto que entendía eso. Y él confiaba. Nico estaba ocupado y no podía escribirle; eso estaba muy bien, él continuaría remitiéndole mensajes de aliento y de amor cada vez que pudiera, aunque lo cierto es que los heridos también lo mantenían trajinando el día entero y buena parte de la noche.

Sin embargo él confiaba. Todo saldría bien. No podía ser de otra manera.

―*―*―

Fue el 25 de julio, más de dos meses después, durante los cuales no había recibido ni una sola carta de Nico a pesar de haber él continuado mandando las propias, cuando algunos de los soldados de Montecassino volvieron a Salerno.

Por supuesto que Will sabía que las fuerzas Aliadas volvían de Montecassino victoriosas tras cuatro cruentas batallas peleadas entre el 17 de enero y el 18 de mayo. Por supuesto que sabía que la guerra estaba cerca de terminar y ellos de volver a casa, pero a él no le interesaba nada de eso.

Sólo quería ―necesitaba― saber dónde estaba Nico.

―*―*―

El Rey de los Fantasmas no volvió con la tropa de Montecassino, aunque, a decir verdad, buena parte de los soldados se había quedado allá para continuar el avance hacia Milán y alcanzar a Mussolini.

A pesar de que sabía eso, el corazón de Will no consiguió evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando cierto ojos oscuros no lo buscaron entre la multitud.

―*―*―

Dos días más tarde, Austin Lake, un soldado que acababa de volver de Cassino y que llevaba el brazo derecho entablillado entraba a le enfermería con el objetivo de pedirle a Will Solace un momento para hablar. Cuando el médico le ofreció su escuchar ahí mismo mientras se encargaba de sus pacientes el otro joven insistió en que debía ser a solas.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Will abandonó su trabajo y acompañó a Austin fuera de la enfermería.

―Yo… debía hablar contigo porque… Escucha, Will, lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―inquirió el médico, sin conseguir ocultar del todo el pánico en su voz.

―Yo… hirieron a Nico y él… era muy grave, ¿entiendes? Estuvimos en Cassino el…

Pero Will había dejado de oír, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar mientras trataba de comprender esas palabras. Eran sólo tres palabras y no varios millones; ni siquiera parecía una oración real, sino que casi se asemejaba más a una simple frase y, sin embargo, había sido suficiente para que el mundo de Will sufriera un inesperado terremoto.

―¿Qué? ―consiguió articular el médico.

―Yo… Will, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Lo hirieron el 16 de mayo y… sabes que no entiendo de medicina, pero las heridas eran mortales, demasiado cerca del pulmón… No había posibilidad de operación y… la herida se infectó… Will, él no… falleció el 19 de mayo, Will, yo… lo siento mucho ―murmuró Austin , extendiéndole un sobre que Will no notó debido a que ese pequeño temblor dentro de él había escalado rápidamente su puntuación en la Escala Richter.

―No digas que lo sientes ―masculló el rubio, sin darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo lo que ha muchos meses Nico le había dicho a él. Con un suspiro de derrota, Austin asintió levemente antes de continuar hablando.

―Will, yo... sé que Nico y tú tenían una relación más personal y yo…

―Eso no te importa ―replicó su interlocutor, aún tratando de procesar lo que su compañero acababa de decir. Negando con la cabeza y con una expresión de tristeza, Austin volvió a extenderle el pedazo de papel que aferraba en su mano sana.

―Mientras estaba en la enfermería me pidió que te entregara esto. A mí me hirieron en el brazo ―explicó, como si Will no se bastara para entender eso―. Nico no quería echarla al correo por temor a que nunca la leyeras. Como sabía que me enviarían de regreso a Nápoles por lo de mi brazo me exigió que sólo te la entregara a ti personalmente. Era un compañero excepcional.

Ahí estaba, pensó Will súbitamente, abriéndose esa reflexión camino a su mente como la luz de un faro en la tormenta, la última carta de Nico, la última pieza de ese rompecabezas, de ese jarrón roto que estaban tratando de pegar.

―No… ―escapó de los labios del rubio mientras casi le arrebataba el delicado papel a su compañero, un fino velo de lágrimas que no dejó deslizarse por sus mejillas cubriendo sus orbes celestes.

―Lo siento ―repitió Austin con tristeza sin provocar una reacción tan adversa como la de hacía unos momentos, al tiempo que colocaba una comprensiva mano sobre el hombro del médico en señal de mudo apoyo. Will sólo negó con la cabeza.

Austin dejó escapar una mueca mientras se alejaba. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero tanto Will como Nico habían sido colegas ejemplares. Si habían mantenido o no una relación más allá de la de paciente y médico eso era algo que no le importaba.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ponerse en los zapatos de Will, y eso era algo que no quería hacer cuando era tan fácil ver el sufrimiento que afligía al joven.

Austin Lake, lo mismo que todos los soldados en esa maldita guerra había visto caer compañeros, personas más jóvenes que él, con sueños, con familias que se consumirían en llamas en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que quería era que todo se terminara.

―*―*―

Por un tiempo, Will no quiso abrir esa carta. Llanamente no podía hacerlo.

Fue hasta después de casi una semana que consiguió que sus temblorosos dedos rasgaran ese sobre sepia con extremo cuidado para poder extraer dos delgadas hojas de papel cubiertas con la cursiva de Nico, aún oliendo a tinta fresca, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

 _Querido Will_ , decía.

 _Seguramente aún no lo has escuchado, ni tienes idea de nada, pero me han herido. Es una lástima que no estés aquí, estos supuestos doctores son unos incompetentes aunque, para ser justos, no creo que ni siquiera tú pudieras salvarme; una de las balas estuvo a menos de tres centímetros de perforarme el pulmón izquierdo._

 _No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia que le preguntes al cielo por qué yo, porque no he sido sólo yo. Las fuerzas Aliadas han ganado Montecassino, pero nuestras bajas ascienden a 54, 000 personas, así que no fui sólo yo._

 _No voy a decirte que es injusto que ahora esté postrado en una camilla y a punto de morir porque, como tú bien sabes, yo mismo escogí mi camino; sin embargo, preferiría haber escapado a América del Sur contigo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad._

 _Te seré honesto, porque es mi última oportunidad de hacerlo: antes de conocerte, lo sabes bien, mi único deseo era terminar con mi vida cuanto antes, llevándome al infierno a tantos Nazis como pudiera._

 _Tú cambiaste todo eso. Me hiciste creer que había algo más que este martirio, me diste una razón para vivir, para que, de pronto, la muerte no pareciera tan tentadora._

 _Lamento no poder alcanzar tus expectativas y quedarme a pudrir tan lejos de ti, sin haber podido siquiera decirte lo que escribo en esta carta mirándote a los ojos. Perdóname, Will, lo siento de verdad._

 _No voy a decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado porque sabes que creo que hacer eso es una tontería. Incluso si estuviera ahí, el dolor de la pérdida y ese sentimiento de traición ―por haberte dejado yo solo, porque_ por qué tú, por qué yo _― que sé bien te embargarán no te permitirían creerlo._

 _Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que durante cada minuto que estuve vivo desde que te conocí, hasta el último segundo que me concedieron los cielos pensé en ti._

 _Lo siento, Will. Perdóname por no haber escapado contigo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad._

 _Siempre tuyo,  
Nico_.

Adjunto a ello, Will encontró una tercera página. Un dibujo a lápiz, apenas carboncillo. Con una sonrisa que se teñía cada vez más de tristeza, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando entendió que las dos infantiles ilustraciones de muñequitos de palo los representaban a Nico y a él, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Sin guerra, sin armas, sin preocupaciones; sólo ellos dos.

Detrás de ambos y a su derecha, Will reconoció al _Big Ben_ de Londres, que había prometido a Nico le mostraría algún día. Sobre sus cabezas, Nico había bosquejado un corazón. "No tengo colores, pero lo habría puesto en rojo de haberlos tenido, porque el rosa es demasiado empalagoso", decía una pequeña nota a la que apuntaba una torcida flecha a un costado del corazón. "De cualquier forma, sé que odias el color rosa".

Sintiendo de pronto el peso de la realidad, de la pérdida, de la verdadera e irrevocable pérdida, Will se permitió llorar por primera vez, por todo y por nada, desde que había dejado Londres hacía casi tres años.

―*―*―

Benito Mussolini y su amante Clara Petacci fueron capturados y asesinados el 28 de abril de 1945.

El 2 de mayo de 1945 las fuerzas alemanas se retiraron de Italia. Will volvió a Londres poco después.

La guerra terminó el 2 de septiembre de 1945, tras un ataque atroz, sangriento y básicamente innecesario a las islas japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki por parte de la armada estadounidense.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿qué no había sido innecesario en esa guerra?, ¿las muertes, la violencia, el odio, la xenofobia?

―*―*―

Años después, cuando el sol estuviera a punto de ocultarse en su propia costa, cuando el mundo estuviera a punto de cambiar de siglo y varias generaciones de niños que, con suerte, no tendrían que ver o vivir una guerra como la que él había sobrevivido, Will se haría la misma pregunta que había atormentado a su padre tanto tiempo atrás; aunque quizás lo más acertado era decir que no se la había dejado de hacer desde entonces, ¿ _eran los monstruos los que generaban la guerra o la guerra la que provocaba los monstruos_?

Lo cierto es que Will se había sobrepuesto a una guerra él mismo y había visto al mundo resurgir de las cenizas más crueles, pero aún no tenía respuesta para esa simple interrogación.

Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que muchas veces esos monstruos y esas guerras conseguían transformar a simples mortales en algo más fuerte, más valiente. En algo que era digno de ser llamado un héroe.

―*―*―

 ** _Sólo le pido a dios que la guerra no me sea indiferente._**

 ** _Es un monstruo grande y pisa fuerte toda la pobre inocencia de la gente*._**

―*―*―

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que sería bueno explicar algunas cosas.**

 **1*: Tomé las edades a partir de 1939. Obviamente no están relacionadas tan de cerca como debería de ser con el canon. Según mis cuentas, en 1940 Nico tenía 16 años, así que en 1943 (cuando Will y Nico se conocen) él tiene 19 y para 1945 (cuando termina la guerra) debería de haber tenido 21. A la edad de Will sólo se le suma un año.**

 **2*: Como ya había mencionado en alguna ocasión, "Solace" es un apellido británico así que… sí, dejémoslo en que pude haber hecho que Will naciera en Estados Unidos para esta historia, pero no quise hacerlo.**

 **3*: _Nome_ quiere decir "nombre" en italiano, aunque creo que eso era bastante obvio.**

 **4*: Ignoro totalmente si los soldados en Italia o en cualquier otro lugar fueron forzados al punto de secuestrarlos a rendir servicio durante la guerra, aunque no me parece una idea demasiado disparatada.**

 **5*: Oscar Wilde es inglés y debía aprovecharlo.**

 **6*: Si tienen la duda, el _Big Ben_ se terminó de construir en 1858.**

 **7*: _La Traviata_. _La Traviata_ es amor y debía aprovechar eso.**

 **8*: Los ravioles son una comida italiana que en la vida he probado pero se ven deliciosos.**

 **9*: Víctor Hugo nació en 1802.**

 **10*: _Un di felice etera_ me hace llorar. Sufro mucho pero es muy hermosa.**

 **11*: _Prendi quest e l'imagine_ es preciosa, ¿de acuerdo? Ambas canciones son de _La Traviata_.**

 **12*: Ebenezer Scrooge es de la obra de "Un cuento de Navidad" del escritor inglés Charles Dickens.**

 **13*: Para ser honesta, iba a poner a Cecil, pero aparentemente Markowitz es un apellido alemán que (por obvias razones) no podía poner del lado de los Aliados, así que terminó siendo Austin, cuyo apellido suena lo suficientemente estadounidense.**

 **14*: "Sólo le pido a Dios" es una canción de una mujer llamada Ana Belén, con una melodía conmovedora y muy recomendable.**

 **Muy bien, creo que será todo. Para mayor información siéntanse libres de buscar "Campaña en Italia" en Wikipedia. Juro que me hubiera gustado hacer más investigaciones de las que hice, pero al final el tiempo me estaba comiendo viva porque debía tenerlo listo para el cumpleaños de mi hermana (lo terminé de escribir un día antes, literalmente) y tuve que conformarme con Wikipedia. Si he cometido algún error, lo siento mucho y siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Lo que sí es que ahora me sé ubicar en un mapa de Italia.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nuevamente, ¡muchas felicidades, Laura!**

 **Si quieren mantenerse informados acerca de qué estoy haciendo, están invitados a seguirme en Facebook bajo el nombre de Karen Hikari, mi foto de perfil es una chica con lentes rojos leyendo.**

 ***Una pequeñísima actualización: se suponía que este trabajo participaría en el concurso "El terreno de Afrodita" del Foro "Monte Olimpo", pero cierta personita (sí, sí, yo) se olvidó del límite de palabras y lo superó por cerca de 2041 palabras. Esa misma personita también olvidó leer que los AU's no estaban autorizados en el concurso (esto más que nada porque, aunque esa regla siempre ha estado ahí, yo casi nunca escribo AU's, así que tiendo a ignorarla). Como sea, SÍ participaré en el concurso con otro Solangelo llamado "Corriendo riesgos" por si quieren ir a leerlo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, nos leemos... ¡espero que pronto!**


End file.
